Warriors: Volume 3: Shattered Earth
by EnlightenShadow
Summary: A challenge was fought and won. A choice was made. The consequence has finally arrived, the clans on the verge of total extinction as they arise from the ashes of disaster. With few left alive, and fewer willing to move again, the consequence of hatred and bloodlust has arrived. The only hope for survival lies in Hollywind's paws... Is it enough? (Sequel to Fallingsnow's Choice)
1. Allegiances

Allegiances

 **Remains**

 _ **The Remnants**_

 **Leader** : Froststar - Large white she-cat with a gray tail and green eyes

 **Medicine Cat** : Hollywind - Black she-cat with dark green eyes and missing foreleg

Mayflight - Dark brown she-cat with blue eyes

 **Warriors**

Tinyflower - Light brown she-cat with light gray-blue eyes

Copperflame - Golden tom with amber eyes

Cloudfern - White tom with a dark gray spot over his left eye, blue eyes

Featherwhisper - Black she-cat with white paws and green eyes

Lightwing - Light gray tabby she-cat with light gray eyes

Rushpelt - Brown tom with green eyes

Snowleg - Brown she cat with white splotches on her pelt and a white leg

Flamewish - A dark ginger tom with bright green eyes

Shadowsight - A black tom with blind blue eyes

Duskwater - A dark gray tom with dark blue eyes

Waterfang - A blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes

 **Queens**

Riverslip - A blue-gray she-cat with green eyes (Mate: Shadowsight)

Kits: Echokit (A blue-gray tom with blue-gray eyes and black paws) and Ashkit (A black she-cat with light gray paws and nose, blue eyes)

 **Elders**

Rainbone - Light gray tom with dark blue eyes and black ear tips

Foxshadow - Dark red and brown tom with dark amber eyes

Fireclaw - Black she-cat with amber eyes

 **Outside the Clan**

 _ **Cloud**_

 **Leader:** Darkstorm - Old black tom with faint gray stripes and yellow eyes

 **Medicine Cat:** Sapphire - Gray she-cat with bright blue eyes

 **Warriors**

Leopard - Black she-cat with a gray spots and yellow eyes

Snow - White she-cat with amber eyes

Blaze - Gray tom with dark amber eyes

Soft - Long-furred gray tom with green eyes

Rock - Dark brown tom with white ear tips and chest, yellow eyes

Leaf - Light gray she-cat with bright green eyes

Shade - Dark she-cat with black ear tips and paws, yellow eyes

Night - Black tom with blue eyes

Fire - Ginger tom with amber eyes

 _ **Other Cats**_

?

?


	2. Prologue

_AN: Welcome, welcome, one and all to the third and final story to this spectacular series! I've been having fun writing, but there is only a few months left until this series is actually done. I mean… I think this series is great in comparison to everything else I have written, so let us see what the rest of the clans have in store for us._

 _WARNING: So, something I wanted to mention is that flashbacks in this story are going to be common, and among them are going to be some very graphic scenes to better depict how terrifying something had been. With this, I want to state that this story is rated T, and that blood will be quite common. The majority of it will be in flashback scenes, so you can skip those if you have a sensitivity to blood. I do not make guarantees for the two new main character arc, and the flashbacks do contain answers to_ Fallingsnow's Choice _and_ Hollyleaf's Challenge _that I glossed over but didn't answer to the full extent that I could have. Again, this is your warning, if you have sensitivities to things like blood and/or gore, then it is best to either skip those portions (stated before, mainly flashbacks) or skip this story altogether. I should've also put this warning into_ Fallingsnow's Choice _but haven't. Considering I'm trying to go into more detail... We shall see._

 _I will talk to you all in a future chapter at some point, for now, enjoy what you have!_

Prologue

"You are a liar!"

A light tabby she-cat hissed in irritation, her claws penetrating the ground and ripping up grass and dirt. Every other cat tried to keep her calm, but nothing seemed to work. She wouldn't listen and her ears were pinned back as a light rain pattered down onto their pelts and the grass and leaves. It was the middle of leaf-fall, a large group of cats sitting in the center of the field with nothing more than a small pile of prey to feed few cats. The group consisted of the remnants of the clans, leaving their home as one disaster after another chased them down.

"There is nothing we can do now," a white she-cat mewed quietly. "We all thought it was best that you didn't know the truth-"

"She _abandoned_ us to this fate! She's a coward!" the she-cat continued to hiss and spit as the wind picked up. All the remnants remain away from her and the white she-cat with the gray tail only shook her head, irritation edging her tone.

"What she did was of free will," she spoke as she turned away from this angry she-cat. "What she did taught us that we could not rely on our ancestors, only ourselves. As much as we may have ancestors, they have abandoned us." The she-cat was trembling now, her white pelt fluffing up. "She didn't abandon us, only showed us the way, and with so little of us left… I don't know if we'll make it anywhere safe, but we have to try. As a clan or not at all."  
Every cat in the clearing remained quiet, their eyes watching them in the center before they dispersed into the field to hide until daylight. They were not protected from rain, and the tall grass only kept the darker cats truly hidden, while the brighter cats tried to hide near the center of the rest. This place felt more like death than the old territories, destroyed and now forgotten.

Abandoned.

Life would hardly be supported there, and the sky remained black. The rain crashed down and sometimes it felt as if it was melting the skin beneath the fur. There were few cats left from the destruction, and some remained behind because they felt as if _they_ would return. However, they have not. They would never return, not to guide them or to show them the way, but to interact only with the close family.

Beside the she-cat who had just cried at the white she-cat was a black one, her dark green eyes watching the wind blow the clouds away from where they had come from. At the edge of the horizon was the destroyed tops of the mountain range, something red and hot spewing from them and causing the horizon to blur. A disaster most unnatural, especially to the group of cats who were running from it. The black she-cat watched the horizon now, and as unnatural as the disaster was, the darkness made her feel far worse. There was no sun, no light to guide her way, and the stars at night would be covered.

No one knew what time of the day it was, it was just guesswork at this point.

Her green eyes stayed on the horizon, tail flicking, before laying down and curling up in the confines of the long grass, soon covering up in a white dust. The smell was warm, yet it did not burn. With a huff to push the white dust way, the she-cat felt tears sting her own eyes. To leave her home was scary, but it was necessary for survival…

 _ **Linebreak**_

The hollow was filled with ash, white and coating the stone hollow as a black cat sat in the center, gazing up towards the sky and finding nothing of importance to himself. With his own vote of confidence, he stayed behind, the rest having passed away to the smoke that littered the sky. Yet, he stood outside, breathing fine with his back to the entrance and his tail curled around his paws. As thick as if a blizzard had come by. The hollow itself had cracks along the stone, fitting ash deep inside.

Surviving here would be hard, but the black cat kept his yellow eyes to the sky. They wouldn't let him die, he knew he was important to the cats who would live here in the future. To see _them_ was a blessing and a curse, they were everywhere, even in the pine forest nearby.

Remembering his home in the pines made the tom tense, but he was not going to leave this forest behind. This place stored every memory he had, and he wasn't going to die like the others who stayed behind, coughing until blood would coat the ash beneath them. The sky remained dark, but the tom had a little hope in his chest, flaring and almost burning at him (or maybe it was the ash). For now, he turned his gaze towards the den with the scent of herbs and padded inside, knowing the other dens wouldn't keep him as safe.

The tom wished to breathe fresh air again, to see the sun and the stars again or to see cats return to the lake and occupy it once more. Why they would leave was beyond him, he heard about the white cat that haunted his dreams and she wasn't a part of his story. This was his place, and he would lead his cats better than any leader before him. There would be no nine lives, no deputies and no battle. He would bring real peace to the lake, a destiny laid out before him as he had foreseen a long time ago. To fit room for much more would require stress levels, and sometimes, the tom thought it would be perfect. His vision.

A cat cried for help in the distance, lost in the snow-like specks that littered the air.

 _The first cat to join us…_ He thought to himself with a grunt, wishing he could just take a nap in the den.

Grabbing a couple herbs, he padded out and glanced at the horizon, the black clouds shining a deep red the closer to the horizon they got.

 _Peace will last here..._


End file.
